Here We Go Again
by Geana
Summary: *Changed from PG- PG-13* Abby receives a long awaited phone call from Eric. He is finally ready to be found but he is not the same Eric anymore. Something has changed, only time will reveal his secret. Will have some CARBY action. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Here We Go Again.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. etc..  
  
Author: Geana A.K.A. GeanaBeana  
  
Rating: PG for now, I don't know where I am going with the story yet.  
  
Spoilers: Not that I can think of. Nope.  
  
This is my first FanFic. I was content with reading everyone elses stories. But I started wondering if I had the ability to write one of my own. So this is my first attempt. Please please please R&R. No point in continuing if It doesn't make sense! lol.  
  
Summary: Definitely CARBY. Abby receives a long awaited phone call from Eric. He is finally ready to be found but he is not the same Eric anymore. Something has changed, only time will reveal his secret.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Abby Lockhart focused her eyes at the small circular window, she could see nothing but darkness on the other side. She switched her focus to the man sleeping beside her. "Here we go again" she thought to herself as she stared at her younger brother, Eric.   
  
--------------  
  
Dr. Carter entered the lounge half expecting to see Abby preparing for her shift. To his surprise the lounge was completely empty, only the smell of coffee in the air. He walked over an poured himself a cup; lost in his thoughts as he tried a sip. The scalding coffee brought him back to his senses as he burned his tongue.   
  
Walking towards the front desk. "Doesn't Abby have a shift?" Dr. Carter asked the question to no one in particular. A dark haired Croatian man from behind the desk answered. "Abby got a call from her brother last night, she left immediately to pick him up."   
  
Carter felt the twinge of jealousy as many questions poured through his head. Most important of which: "Why didn't she tell me?" Feeling somewhat betrayed with no one to take it out on, he shot Dr. Kovac an angry look.   
  
"She said she should be back to work tomorrow." Kovac stated while picking up a chart and turned the other direction.   
  
Carter stood lost in his thoughts at the front desk for what seemed like hours, until the all familiar sound of panick burst through the emergency room doors.   
  
A man that appeared to be in his 30's ran in screaming: "She's not breathing," ... She won't wake up." Carter snapped out of his jealous trance and immediately started towards the child within the man's hands.   
  
Carter began shouting out orders like a pro. They removed the girl out of the frantic man's arms and onto a gurney. "Everything is going to be ok," Carter reassured the man as they wheeled the little girl into the trauma room.   
  
-----------  
  
"Thank you for flying American Airlines. It is currently 8:45 pm and our flight is expected to be on time. We would like everyone to place their trays in the up and locked position before we start our final descent" the voice beamed over the intercom.  
  
"It's time to wake up" Abby said quietly, while nudging her brother. Eric's eyes fluttered open quickly as he looked around him somewhat disoriented. "We will be there any minute now," Abby stated.  
  
Minutes later...   
  
The plane was safely on the ground and the passengers started pouring out. "It feels good to be home," Abby stated as she guided Eric through the crowded airport.   
  
-----------  
  
"Hi, this is Abby. Sorry I'm not here to answer the phone right now. But leave me a message and I will get back to you."  
  
Beep.  
  
"Uh, hey Abby this is John. Just checking to see if you were home. Luka told me that you went to pick up Eric. Is everything alright? Ok.. well talk to you soon. Love you."  
  
Abby could hear John on the answering machine as she fiddled with her keys trying to unlock her door. "Home sweet home" she stated as she opened the door. Eric who had barely said two words to Abby continued the silence.  
  
"Are you hungry?" She asked. "I'm just going to get some sleep," he replied quickly.   
  
Abby's feelings of concern were visible on her face. "He is never this quiet even when he is on his meds," she thought.   
  
"You know you can talk to me about anything right? I will love you no matter what." Abby stated. "Yeah I know." Eric replied half-heartedly as he walked into the bathroom.  
  
---------  
  
He stared into the mirror not recognizing his own face. He could hear his sister in the other room talking to someone on the phone. "I can't tell her about everything," he thought. "I can't tell her about this." He slowly searched the small bathroom for an end to his misery. "Why do I have to be such a disapointment?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please R&R.. I need to know if i should continue.. this is my first. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Here We Go Again.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything etc..   
  
Author: Geana A.K.A. GeanaBeana  
  
Rating: PG for now.  
  
Spoilers: Nope.  
  
Special Thanks to HunnieBunnie For not only reading and reviewing but also for all your help. Without your assistance I might have gone crazy trying to figure out why my FanFic was not showing up! :)  
  
Also Thank you to everyone else who reviews it means a lot to me.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I just don't understand why you didn't tell me Abby..." came the voice on the other end of the receiver. "I know... I know. I'm sorry, things just happened so quickly I didn't have time to think." She quietly waited for a response from him, after no response came she continued to explain her actions. "Look John, he's my brother. He needed my help, and it is my duty to help him. I really don't want to fight about this, will you please accept my apology?"  
  
"Yeah, I can accept your apology. Abby I love you. I just can't help but think you don't want to include me in your life." Abby was about to respond to his comment when she heard a pager go off in the background. "Is that your beeper John?" "Yeah, sorry Abby I have to go, we'll talk about this later.. I DO love you" he said quickly while hanging up.   
  
"I love you too," she whispered to the dial tone on the phone. "Well that's just great" she said to herself. "My boyfriend is upset with me and my own brother won't even talk to me... This is shaping up to be a great week." She picked up the remote control and started flipping through the channels absent mindedly.   
  
Just as she had settled on some lifetime movie about a woman's cat she heard a large crash in the bathroom. She immediately jumped to her feet and headed towards the door. "Eric? What happened? Is everything ok?" She tried to open the door but it had been locked. She became nervous from the lack of response. "Eric, please respond. Is everything ok?"  
  
She pressed her ear to the door to listen for any movement within the small bathroom.   
  
Just as quickly as her ear reached the door, it magically opened throwing her off balance. There to catch her was her brother who was perfectly intact. "What happened? Why didn't you answer me?" Abby questioned. "Yeah sorry about the mess, I accidentally knocked a few things down." Abby peered into her bathroom to see her medicine cabinet and its contents scattered all over the floor.   
  
"What happened in there?" she asked while following her brother to the couch. "I just lost my balance.. that's all." "Are you sure you're ok Eric?" "Yeah.. I'm fine Abby please stop asking me that; I just want to get some sleep if that's alright with you."  
  
Abby looked at Eric's face for any sign of the brother she used to know. She didn't understand why he was acting so distant. "Yeah, sleep sounds good." She said Finally.   
  
"Let me see if I can find anything for you to wear to bed" she said as she rose from the couch and walked into her room. She looked through her closet for anything that Carter might have left behind. "I still can't believe someone stole all of your clothes" Abby commented as she pulled out some suitable sleeping attire. "Well that's New York for you." He responded nonchalantly.  
  
-----------  
  
The sound of a kettle whistling stirred him awake from his dreamless sleep. He looked around and spotted his sister hovering over the stove in the kitchen. He attempted to lay back down un-noticed but wasn't that lucky. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she said quietly. "Tea?" "No thanks," He replied. He watched as she grabbed her cup and sat down next to him.   
  
"Please just leave me alone, I just want to be alone right now." he thought to himself. Somehow his prayers had been answered, as she told him that she had to go into work for a few hours. A flood of relief went through his body. He needed to be alone right now. "I should only be there for a couple of hours, and then maybe we can do something tonight?"  
  
  
  
He was so lost in his own little world of thoughts that he had barely heard the question. "Huh?.. Yeah we can do something" he replied ackwardly. He saw a smile shine through his sisters face "Great, It's a date" she said happily as she gave him a quick hug before retreating to her bedroom.   
  
She was trying too hard to please him, wanting to talk like old times. But she didn't realize that things would never be like they were before. "Everything is different now" he said under his breath. "Did you say something?" Abby asked while walking past. "Nope, see you later" he replied. "Ok, bye see you tonight!"   
  
He watched the door shut behind his sister. He sighed in relief "Alone at last" he said aloud.   
  
To be continued....  
  
Please R&R :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Here We Go Again.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything etc..   
  
Author: Geana A.K.A. GeanaBeana  
  
Rating: I think it is deserving of a PG-13 rating now  
  
Spoilers: Nope.  
  
Again thanks to anyone who reviews I really appreciate it :)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Carter followed Abby into the empty lounge at the end of her shift.  
  
"So how is Eric doing?" Carter questioned.   
  
Abby who was gathering things from her locker could only respond with a sigh. "That well, huh?" he commented.  
  
"He just isn't the same anymore.. I know he's not telling me something." "I am sure everything will be ok" Carter stated as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, looked deeply into her unforgettable eyes, and kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" "Just a little something to cheer you up," he said.  
  
"I think I need a little more cheering up!" she replied with a mischievous smile on her face. "That can definitely be arranged." He stated flirtatiously. With one swift movement she was in his arms again.  
  
They were unexpectedly interrupted by the opening of the door. "Eww, gross. Get a room." were the only words out of Susan's mouth. "Well technically... we had our own room until someone barged in on us!" Carter said grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"Oh yeah.. Sorry I forgot about that notice that stated the lounge was the new make-out room." she said with a quick laugh. "I'm off anyway, so you two kids have fun!" After grabbing some belongings out of her locker, Susan Lewis left the room just as quickly as she had entered.  
  
Carter and Abby wasted no time in making good use of the empty room.   
  
"As much as I enjoy making out with you in the lounge Dr. Carter... I do believe I have a date with another handsome young man!" she said with a wink.  
  
"You do realize that dating your own brother isn't exactly acceptable behavior anymore.. right?"  
  
Abby playfully punched him in the shoulder stating: "So don't tell anyone, and I am sure we'll be ok!"  
  
"Call me tonight after your date, ok?" He said while walking her outside. "Maybe I could even come over and we can pick up where we left off here?!" he commented playfully.  
  
"I will DEFINITELY call you after my date" she said with a growing smile on her face. With a quick peck on the lips she was finally on her way. "I love you" he called out to her. "I love you too" she yelled back while blowing him a kiss.   
  
---------------------------  
  
When Abby entered her apartment she was still on cloud nine -- thinking about Carter. "He really knows how to put me in a good mood" she thought to herself.   
  
She removed her coat and looked around the seemingly empty apartment. "Eric, I'm home." she finally called out. She walked into her bedroom, and then the bathroom that had been partially demolished just the night before. With no sign of Eric she walked to the phone trying to determine who she should call. As she reached for the phone she noticed the note:  
  
"Abby-  
  
I'll be back later. I had to get out of the apartment for a while.  
  
Don't wait up. Rain check on tonight.  
  
--Eric"  
  
"Oh great" she thought to herself a little irritated. She picked up the phone and dialed Carter's number.  
  
"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be on a date with another man?" Carter said jokingly. "Well, I was supposed to be but he stood me up." she replied.  
  
"Well.. If you are willing to settle for your second choice I can be over there in thirty minutes" he said with a smile that could be heard even over the phone. "Of course... I'd love for you to come over.." she replied.  
  
"But, seriously John, do you think I should be worried?"   
  
"No he's a grown man, he probably just needed some time to himself" he said reassuringly. "Thanks John, see you in a bit......"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Eric wandered the cold Chicago streets alone, still thinking about everything that had happened. His only relief was the thought of ending his life. In death he would no longer have to face the guilt caused by his actions. He had wanted to do it in New York long before he worked up the nerve to call his sister. "If I had just done it in New York, I wouldn't have dragged Abby into this mess" he thought aloud.   
  
"Even if I were to leave now she would still find out." He sat down on a vacant bench and watched cars speed by him. "One step" he thought... "One step into that street and I would not have to think about this anymore." He slowly rose from the bench trying to gather the courage to take that one step. He sat down defeated knowing that he was too petrified to take that final step. "I fail at everything" he thought to himself. "You know you're a loser when you can't even kill yourself correctly."   
  
His thoughts went back to the first night at Abby's apartment. "I had tried then" he thought. The only thing he had been able to find in that tiny bathroom that might have aided his life ending journey, was a small pink razor with a moisturizing strip. He had actually gotten the courage to press it to his wrist. After a couple attempts he realized it was pointless. In a rage of frustration he had pulled out the medicine cabinet with one abrupt movement emptying its contents onto the floor.   
  
He continued to think about his imminent death as he sat on the bench alone. Suddenly, like a light bulb had turned on in his head; he came up with a solution. The sure-fire way to end his life, that only required a second of courage. "It's gotta be a lot less painful then stepping in front of a speeding car". He arose from the bench knowing what he had to do.  
  
Within a few minutes of searching he had found a suitable store..  
  
"Can I help you with anything?" the man behind the counter questioned as Eric walked in. Eric took a couple steps closer and stated simply: "Yeah, I wanna buy a gun...."  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Please R&R :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Here We Go Again.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything etc...   
  
Author: Geana A.K.A. GeanaBeana  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Nope.  
  
***Please Read and Review; this is my very first fanfic. I would really like to know how I am doing. Even though I have yet to get a response from the last chapter, I wanted to go ahead and continue with chapter 4. But any and all comments would be greatly appreciated!***  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Eric, who had completely lost track of time; crept back into the house around 3:00 in the morning. The time on the clock startled him, as he thought it could be no later then midnight. He sat on the couch relieved that he had obtained the one thing that could end his life quickly and somewhat painlessly. His thoughts were no longer flooded with guilt; rather they were filled with plans of suicide. "Nothing is standing in my way anymore." He thought to himself... "No more excuses."   
  
He had contemplating never returning to Abby's apartment that night. He could have ended it as quickly as the gun had been placed in his hands. "But that's selfish." He knew that Abby would blame herself if he never said goodbye, or at least left a note explaining his actions. "I will do both" he thought... "I owe her that much... I will say goodbye and I will write her a note to explain that none of this is her fault."   
  
Not so warm memories of the past filtered through his head, he remembered that Abby had been there for him always. No matter what she was by his side. Tears streamed down his face as he sat there alone on the couch. Suddenly he felt very ashamed about his recent actions towards his sister. He had not said a kind word to her since he had returned. He pulled the gun out of his bag and admired it. "Maybe I am just trying to take the easy way out like I always do" he thought to himself. "If I tell Abby she would forgive me for my actions... she would find a way to make it all better."   
  
With the sudden realization that he could get through anything with Abby by his side he put the gun away. "I will get rid of this tomorrow... and then I will tell Abby." was his final conclusion.   
  
---------------------------  
  
Abby's alarm went off at 5:00 in the morning. She reached her hand to the alarm clock, and without looking managed to disable the irritating sound. "I don't want to get up" she said to herself. All of a sudden she felt movement on the bed and opened her eyes to see the culprit. Rolling on his side to face her was none other then John Carter. She smiled as her thoughts went back to last night and the wonderful time they had shared together. "Hi beautiful" John said as he looked at her smiling face. "Hey" she said softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I would kiss you, but I have a bad case of morning breathe" she said trying not to breathe on him as she talked. "MM my favorite kind of kiss" he stated jokingly as he rolled on top of her and kissed her passionately.   
  
When the kiss ended she looked at him wanting more but knowing that she would be late if she did not hurry. "I'm going to be late if I don't get out of this bed now" she said as he still hovered over her. He looked at her with the most consuming puppy dog eyes she had ever seen. "Alright" she conceded... "But we have to hurry."   
  
--------------------------  
  
After there quick but unbelievable love making session they exited the apartment at the same time. Abby was relieved to see that Eric was home safe and sleeping soundly on the couch. "I'll drive you to work" Carter stated as they exited the building.   
  
The short drive to the hospital was relatively quiet as they were both thinking about the wonderful relationship they had finally achieved.   
  
"What time do you come in today?" Abby questioned while getting out of his jeep in the ambulance bay. "I'll be in at 8:00 this morning, so that means I get to see a lot more of you today," he said with a grin on his face. She smiled back as she leaned over giving him a quick kiss on the lips.   
  
--------------------------  
  
Eric was still asleep when the phone rang at 11:00. He reached for the phone still half asleep. "Hello?" he said groggily. "Hey! It's Abby, sorry If I woke you. I was just calling to see if you would like to have lunch with me?"   
  
"Yeah, that sounds good" he said waking up a bit more. "OK, well I can go to lunch anytime, so whenever you get here we can leave." "Ok, see you soon" was his response.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Abby couldn't stop smiling as she set down the phone. He was finally starting to sound like her brother. "Maybe that time alone did him some good last night" she thought to herself. Finally everything was looking bright for the future. Her relationship with Carter couldn't be going any better, and now her brother was showing improvement.   
  
She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Carter walk up behind her. He placed his arms around her waist and planted soft kisses on her neck. "Everything ok?" he asked. "Everything is great" she replied back. "Eric is finally starting to be 'Eric' again" she said happily. "That's good." he said as he kissed her neck one final time.   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The ER, which had been dead all morning was still showing no signs of picking up. "I really enjoy days like this" Jerry commented behind the desk. Carter was sitting at the front desk catching up on a couple of charts, while Abby sat beside him waiting for Eric to arrive. Jerry was flipping through the channels on the television overhead. After finding nothing of interest, he reluctantly stopped on the news.  
  
On the television was a blonde woman who appeared to be in her late 30's. She was commenting on a fire that had engulfed an entire block in a small New Jersey town. "In other news" she said... "The body of 22 year old Diana Murray has been found at a Roadside Inn just outside of New York City. The woman who had been reported missing since last Wednesday was found earlier this morning. According to the local authorities the woman's body had been there for a couple days. They have already issued a warrant for Eric Wyczenski, who had checked in with Mrs. Murray earlier this week. There is some speculation as to why Mr. Wyczenski disappeared but left all of his belongings including his wallet. The authorities do believe he was involved in some way. Please be on the look out for this man (Showing a picture of Eric) However, We would like to remind our viewers that if you see this man do not approach him. Please call the number listed on the screen.  
  
"We take you now to our correspondent live at the Roadside Inn." she commented.  
  
Abby stared at the television in shock. The news report had captured everyone's attention. Abby started to feel weak in the knees, she did not know how to digest the information she had just heard. The reporter continued to talk about the incident, but Abby could no longer hear it. Her mind was going a million miles a minute. Carter, who also stood staring at the television in shock; had been rendered speechless. Abby looked up to see her brother enter the emergency doors in front of her. "This can't be real, there is some mistake," she thought to herself... "my brother is not a murderer."   
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Pretty Please (with a cherry on top) Read & Review. :) 


End file.
